schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Francisco Scaramanga
Francisco Scaramanga ist der Hauptantagonist im James Bond-Roman Der Mann mit dem goldenen Colt von Ian Fleming aus dem Jahr 1965, sowie der gleichnamigen Verfilmung von 1974. Dargestellt wurde der skrupellose Auftragsmörder mit der titelgebenden Waffe aus purem Gold vom auf Schurkenrollen spezialisierten britischen Schauspieler Sir Christopher Lee (*1922, †2015), der bereits den bösen Zauberer Saruman in der Herr der Ringe-Trilogie und den gefallenen Jedimeister Count Dooku in den Star Wars-Prequels verkörpert hatte und 1958 mit der Rolle des Dracula berühmt wurde. In der deutschen Übersetzung wurde er von Herbert Weicker (*1921, †1997) synchronisiert. Film-Biographie Vergangenheit Scaramanga wurde in einem Zirkus geboren, in dem seine Eltern als Artisten arbeiteten. Im Alter von zehn Jahren erregte er als Kunstschütze Aufsehen und wurde mit Fünfzehn eine Art Revolverheld in Rio. Dort wurde er vom KGB rekrutiert und zum Attentäter ausgebildet. Gegen Ende der fünfziger Jahre löste er sich vom sowjetischen Geheimdienst und machte sich als freier Auftragsmörder selbstständig. Seither ist Scaramanga ein berüchtigter Attentäter und meisterhafter Schütze. Sein Markenzeichen ist eine speziell angefertigte einschüssige, goldene Pistole, die er jeweils mit einer Patrone aus 24karätigem Gold lädt und die er in mehrere unauffällige Accessoires zerlegen kann. Aufgrund seines Talentes und seiner Finesse ist Scaramanga als Attentäter sehr begehrt und fordert pro Auftragsmord eine Million Dollar. Einer seiner Attentate war der Doppel-Null-Agent Bill Fairbanks, den er in Beirut tötete. Trainingseinlage Zu Beginn des Films lädt Scaramanga einen Killer ein, um ihn auf seiner Privatinsel herauszufordern. Kurz bevor der Mann eintrifft, sonnt sich Scaramanga noch am Strand. Als der Mann schließlich eintrifft, sendet Scaramanga seinen Butler und Handlanger Schnick-Schnack (im englischen Original Nick-Nack), der dem Mann gegenüber so tut al wäre er derjenige, der den Mann angeheuert hat um Scaramanga zu töten. Dem Mann ist nicht bewusst, das das Ganze nur ein perfides Training für Scaramanga ist. Nachdem Schnick-Schnack den Mann in Scaramangas Villa geschleust hat, sagt er Scaramanga bescheid. Dieser betritt seine Villa durch einen versteckten Eingang. Er betritt den selben Raum wie der Attentäter. Er gibt dem Attentäter sogar die Chance, eine Waffe zu ziehen, daraufhin beginnt allerdings das wirkliche Spiel. Von einem versteckten Kontrollpult aus deaktiviert Schnick-Schnack das Licht im Raum und Scaramangas Trainingssession beginnt. Er muss es nun schaffen, in den von Schnick-Schnack manipulierten Räumen dem Attentäter zu entkommen, eine Waffe zu finden und den Attentäter zu töten. Um es Scaramanga nicht all zu leicht zu machen, bietet Schnick-Schnack dem Attentäter einige Hilfen an und erschwert die Situation gleichzeitig für Scaramanga. Die Verfolgungsjagd der beiden endet in einem Spiegelkabinet, wo neben den Spiegeln noch einige andere Ablenkungen und lebensgroße Puppen aufgestellt sind, unter anderem eine lebensgroße Puppe des MI6-Spions James Bond. Dort gelingt es Scaramanga,seinen berüchtigten goldenen Colt zu finden. Mit diesem erschießt er den Attentäter und beendet somit die Trainingseinlage. Als der MI6 eine goldene Patrone, in die James Bonds Name eingraviert ist, erhält, befürchtet M dass Scaramanga es auf Bond abgesehen haben könnte. Bond wird daher von seinem derzeitigen Auftrag entbunden und soll beurlaubt werden. Der MI6 ist besorgt, da niemand weiß wie Scaramanga aussieht oder wo er sich aufhält. Bond ist allerdings wenig besorgt und beschließt, Scaramanga zuvor zu kommen. Um auf Scaramangas Spur zu gelangen, reist Bond nach Beirut wo einst 002 erschossen wurde. Dort findet er die goldene Kugel, die 002 getötet hatte und von dessen Liebhaberin, einer Bauchtänzerin, als Talisman aufbewahrt wurde. Bond kann sie nach Macau zurückverfolgen. Hongkong In Macau trifft Bond den Erschaffer der goldenen Kugeln. Von diesem erfährt er, dass er soeben eine weitere Lieferung goldenerer Kugeln für Scaramanga fertiggestellt hat welche im Kasino übergeben werden sollen. Bond überwacht die Übergabe und verfolgt Andrea Anders, die Frau, die Scaramangas Kugeln entgegengenommen hat, nach Hongkong. Indem er Anders verhört, findet er heraus dass die Frau die Kugeln Scaramanga ausliefern sollte. Er erfährt außerdem, wo Scaramanga sich in der folgenden Nacht aufhalten wird, und was für Kleidung er tragen wird. Bond macht sich auf den Weg zu besagtem Club, Scaramanga taucht jedoch nicht auf und besucht stattdessen Anders, die seine Liebhaberin ist. Nachdem er mit ihr Sex hatte, lauert er Bond auf nachdem dieser den Club verlässt und will diesen aus einem Fenster heraus erschießen. Aufgrund der Dunkelheit erschießt Scaramanga jedoch einen Zivilisten. Bond entkommt. Nach dem missglückten Attentat ziehen sich Scaramanga, Anders und Schnickschnack auf Scaramangas Schiff zurück und legen mit Kurs auf Scaramangas Insel ab. Nachdem er ein MI6-Quartier in Hongkong aufsucht, lernt Bond dass Scaramanga gar nicht die Absicht hatte, Bond zu töten und dass der Zivilist, den Scaramanga scheinbar aus Versehen erschossen hat, ein MI6-Spezialist für Sozialenergie war. Von der Leiche des Spezialisten hat Schnickschnack während des Chaos einen Solexgenerator gestohlen. Der MI6 geht davon aus, dass Scaramanga von dem Energietycoon Hai Fat angeheuert wurde um den Solex zu stehlen. Da Scaramanga seine Autraggeber selten persönlich trifft, plant Bond sich als Scaramanga auszugeben und somit Zutritt zu Hai Fat's Anwesen zu erlangen. Hai Fat Bond infiltriert erfolgreich Hai Fat's Anwesen und gibt sich dort als Scaramanga aus. Die beiden verabreden ein Treffen, Hai Fat weiß jedoch dass Bond nicht Scaramanga ist, da sich der echte Scaramanga bereits auf dem Gelände befindet. Nachdem Bond das Anwesen verlassen hat, kehrt Hai Fat zu Scaramanga zurück. Am Abend kehrt Bond zu dem mit Hai Fat verabredeten Treffen zu Hai Fat's Anwesen zurück. Dort wird er zwar eingelassen, auf dem Weg zu Fat jedoch von einigen von Fats Männern angegriffen. Bond wird von diesen verschleppt und muss sich mit ihnen herumschlagen. Währenddessen besprechen sich Scaramanga und Hai Fat. Da Bond entkommen ist, beschließt Hai Fat nervös, von der Bildfläche zu verschwinden. Scaramanga bleibt jedoch betont ruhig und beginnt, seinen goldenen Colt zusammenzubauen. Während Hai Fat sich noch über den Lauf der Dinge beschwert, wird er von Scaramanga erschossen. Scaramanga übernimmt somit die Kontrolle über Hai Fats Imperium und dessen Plan bezüglich des Solex. In seinem Hotel wird Bond nachts von Andrea Anders besucht, die ihn bittet, Scaramanga zu töten. Sie erklärt auch dass nicht Scaramanga, sondern sie die goldene Kugel mit Bonds Namen nach London geschickt hat, um Bond auf Scaramangas Fährte zu schicken. Als Andrea zu Scaramanga zurückkehrt, erwartet dieser sie bereits. Sie versucht heimlich, den Solex zu stehlen um ihn Bond zu übergeben, als dieser zum Übergabeort - ein voll besuchtes Stadion bei einem Boxkampf - kommt findet er jedoch zu seinem Schrecken heraus, dass Andrea von Scaramanga ermordet wurde. Während Bond noch fassungslos neben Andrea sitzt setzt sich plötzlich Scaramanga auf den leeren Platz neben ihm. Da Bond ihn nicht kennt, stellt Scaramanga sich vor. Er zeigt Bond außerdem, dass sich Schnickschnack hinter ihnen bit einer Pistole befindet, und dass Bond ihm daher nichts tun kann. Während die beiden den Boxkampf schauen, erklärt Scaramanga dass er persönlich nichts gegen Bond habe und dass er daher hoft, dass sich ihre Wege nie wieder kreuzen. Da er das Solex nicht bei Andrea finden konnte verlässt Scaramanga das Stadion und lässt Schnickschnack bei Bond zurück, damit dieser ihm nicht folgt. Schnickschnack schleicht sich Momente später auch davon und Bond steht ohne Anhaltspunkte dar. Entführung Als er zu seinem Auto zurückkehrt, sieht Scaramanga dass Bonds Kollegin, Mary Goodnight, an seinem Kofferraum herumfummelt. Daher schmeißt er Goodnight, die zu allem Überfluss auch noch den Solex hat, kurzerhand in den Kofferraum und fährt davon. Er wird zwar von Bond verfolgt, kann jedoch nach der Verfolgungsjagd entkommen. Scaramanga, Schnickschnack und die gefangene Mary erreichen ihr verstecktes Flugzeug und es gelingt ihnen, abzuheben. Durch Goodnights Funksignal kann Bond Scaramanga und seine Privatinsel orten. Durch seine Kontakte im chinesichen Militär wird Scaramanga allerdings vor Bonds Ankunft gewarnt. Er sendet Schnickschnack um Bond am Strand mit einer Flasche Sekt zu begrüßen, von der Scaramanga dann den Korken schießt. Scaramanga begrüßt Bond auf seiner Insel. Er lädt Bond zum Essen ein, der die Einladung nicht ausschlagen kann. Scaramanga offenbart Bond, dass sich Goodnight irgendwo auf der Insel befindet und dass sie sich auf der Insel frei bewegen kann, da sie ohnehin nicht von der Insel fliehen kann. Auf dem Weg in die Villa stellt Scaramanga Bond außerdem seine Anlage vor, deren technische Rafinesse er preist. Bond lernt, dass Scaramanga ein Energiekraftwerk auf seiner Insel aufgebaut hat, welches durch den Solex angetrieben wird. Scaramanga plant, die Rechte an dem Kraftwerk an den Meistbietenden zu verkaufen und somit Unmengen an Geld zu verdienen. Während Scaramanga Bond außerdem eine durch den Solex betriebene Energiekanone zeigt, läutet Schnickschnack das Essen ein. Am Tisch sitzen letztendlich Scaramanga, Bond und auch Goodnight. Während des Essens sprechen Scaramanga und Bond über ihre Berufungen und Scaramanga erklärt, dass Scaramanga Bond schon bei der Landung aus dem Himmel hätte schießen können, dies jedoch aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund nicht getan hat. Scaramanga will ein Duell, Mann gegen Mann, gegen Bond ausfechten und somit auf faire Weise ein für alle Mal entscheiden, wer von den beiden der bessere ist. Bond akzeptiert die Herausforderung. Duell Die beiden begeben sich zum Strand, wo sie sich Rücken an Rücken aufstellen. Auf Schnickschnacks Geheiß laufen die beiden voneinander fort, als Schnickschnack den Befehl zu feuern gibt sieht Bond jedoch, dass Scaramanga verschwunden ist. Bond verfolgt den Attentäter und folgt ihm in das Obskuritätenlabyrinth, in dem schon zu Beginn des Films der Attentäter zu Tode kam. Scaramanga erwartet Bonds Ankunft. Schnickschnack nimmt auch wieder seine Position als Requisitenmeister ein und manipuliert die Räume vom Kontrollraum aus. Während des Duells findet Bond auch die lebensechte Wachsfigur und nimmt kurzerhand deren Platz ein. Als sein Gegner auftaucht, dreht Bond sich langsam zu ihm herum und ehe Scaramanga reagieren kann, wird er durch einen einzelnen Schuss mitten ins Herz getötet. Der goldene Colt Die charakteristische Waffe Scaramangas, der er seinen Spitznamen verdankt, gehört zu den bekanntesten Gadgets der gesamten 007-Filmreihe. Der inzwischen verstorbene Special-Effekt-Künstler John Stears (*1934, †1999) fertigte für die Produktion drei Versionen an: * Ein solides Exemplar für den szenischen Gebrauch * Ein Funktionales, das tatsächlich schießen- und mit einer einzelnen Patrone geladen werden kann * Und eines zum Zerlegen und wieder zusammen zu bauen, was laut Christopher Lee ein äußerst kompliziertes Unterfangen war. Im Wesentlichen besteht die goldene Waffe aus einem Füller (Lauf), einem Feuerzeug (Patronenkammer), einem Zigarettenetuis (Griff) und einem Manschettenknopf (Abzug). Die dazugehörige 24karätige Patrone ist stets griffbereit in Scaramangas Gürtelschnalle verwahrt. Laut einer Umfrage von 20th Century Fox aus dem Jahr 2008, wurde der Goldene Colt auf Platz 6 der populärsten Filmwaffen gewählt. Im Oktober desselben Jahres wurde bekannt, dass eines der im Film benutzten Exemplare aus dem Fundus der britischen Elstree Studios gestohlen wurde. Das Requisit hat einen Wert von etwa £80.000, was ungefähr €89.865 entspricht. Scaramanga im Roman Im, 1965 erschienenen, Roman Der Mann mit dem goldenen Colt ist Francisco “Pistols“ Scaramanga ein kubanischer Auftragskiller katalanischer Abstammung, der zurecht im Verdacht steht, mehrere MI6-Agenten eliminiert zu haben und der von Kingston, Jamaika, aus operiert. Seinem Spitznamen entsprechend, führt Scaramanga stets einen großkalibrigen vergoldeten 45er Colt mit sich, den er gut sichtbar vorne im Hosenbund stecken hat. Es gibt im Laufe der Handlung Vermutungen und Anspielungen, dass er dies tut, um einen Minderwertigkeitskomplex bezüglich seiner Genitalien zu kompensieren. Er und Bond, der den Auftrag hat, ihn auszuschalten, lernen einander in einem jamaikanischen Bordell kennen. Dort gelingt es dem getarnten Doppelnull-Agenten Scaramanga derart zu beeindrucken, dass dieser ihn als Leibwächter engagiert. Scaramanga ist an einem ambitionierten Bauprojekt beteiligt, durch das im jamaikanischen Hinterland ein luxuriöses Hotelresort mit einer eigenen Bahnverbindung bis zur Hauptstadt Kingston entstehen soll. Ebendort organisiert der Mann mit dem goldenen Colt eine Konferenz mit den anderen Teilhabern, einem Syndikat aus amerikanischen Gangstern und Vertretern des sowjetischen KGBs. Die Themen dieser Verbrecherkonferenz umfassen Drogenlieferungen nach Amerika, das über die Grenze schmuggeln mexikanischer Prostituierter und der Aufbau und die Leitung einer Casinoreihe auf Jamaika, um weitere Spannungen zwischen den wohlhabenden Touristen und der stetig ärmer werdenden Bevölkerung zu erzeugen. Der Masterplan jedoch, der sich hinter dem vordergründigen Luxushotel-Projekt verbirgt, ist, den westlichen Einfluss auf die karibische Zuckerindustrie zu sabotieren und somit die Preise für Zuckerrohr aus dem kommunistischen Kuba exorbitant ansteigen zu lassen. Eigentlich hat Scaramanga vorgehabt, Bond nach dem Ende der Konferenz töten, doch nachdem dessen Identität von einem der KGB-Agenten aufgedeckt wird, will er ihn stattdessen “publikumswirksam“ während einer Sightseeing-Tour mit seinen Geschäftspartnern hinrichten. 007 jedoch kann zusammen mit dem ebenfalls Undercover anwesenden CIA-Agenten Felix Leiter das Blatt wenden. Während einer gewaltigen Schießerei werden die meisten Syndikatsmitglieder getötet. Verwundet kann Scaramanga zunächst in den Sumpf entkommen, verfolgt vom ebenfalls angeschossenen Bond. In der drückenden Schwüle des Morasts, liefern sich beide zunächst ein psychologisches Wortgefecht, ehe es den Anschein hat, dass der Killer das Bewusstsein verloren hat. Als Bond sich ihm nähert, jedoch zögert, einen wehrlosen Gegner umzubringen, schießt dieser unvermittelt mit einem in seiner Hand versteckten goldenen Deringer auf ihn. Schwer getroffen, feuert 007 seine verbliebenen Kugeln auf Scaramanga ab und tötet ihn schlussendlich doch. Erscheinungsbild Im Film ist Francisco Scaramanga ein großer schlanker Mann Anfang fünfzig. er hat dunkles, an den Schläfen angegrautes, aus der Stirn frisiertes Haar und auffallend dunkle, intensiv blickende Augen. Er legt stets Wert auf ein gepflegtes Äußeres und kleidet sich ausschließlich in teure, maßgeschneiderte Anzüge - des Öfteren strahlend weiß mit schwarzer Krawatte und schwarzen Schuhen. An seinem Handgelenk prangt eine goldene Armbanduhr und an beiden kleinen Fingern trägt er massive goldene Ringe. Auch die Ärmelumschläge seiner Hemden sind mit Manschettenknöpfen aus Gold verschlossen. Im Roman ist Scaramanga von durchschnittlicher Größe, breitschultrig und von etwas stämmig-muskulöser Statur, hat schwarzes Haar, ist tief gebräunt und hat breite Kotletten. Auch in der literarischen Vorlage trägt Scaramanga teure Anzüge, kann aber dennoch nicht über seine einfache Herkunft hinwegtäuschen und wirkt allgemein nicht so kultiviert wie sein filmisches Gegenstück. In beiden Medien hat Scaramanga von Geburt an eine dritte Brustwarze - dies ist eines der wenigen Charakteristika, die von der Buchfassung in die Filmadaption übernommen wurden. Sonstiges * Der Mann mit dem goldenen Colt ist der dreizehnte James Bond-Roman und gleichzeitig der letzte, der vom 1964 verstorbenen Ian Fleming geschrieben wurde. Das Buch wurde 1965 posthum veröffentlicht. * Bereits lange vor dem Roman hatte Ian Fleming den Spitznamen “The Man with the Golden Pen“ (“Der Mann mit dem goldenen Stift“), was ihm möglicherweise als Inspiration für den Titel diente. * Der Name des Titelschurken geht zurück auf einen Mann namens Pandia Scaramanga, den Fleming auf der griechischen Insel Hydra kennenlernte. Er fragte ihn um Erlaubnis, seinen Familiennamen für den Hauptschurken in seinem nächsten Roman benutzen zu dürfen, was dieser gerne bejahte. * Scaramanga-Darsteller Christopher Lee war ein Cousin von James Bond-Schöpfer Ian Fleming. Dieser schlug Lee bereits 1962 für die Titelrolle in James Bond jagt Dr. No vor. * Christopher Lee bezeichnete Francisco Scaramanga als eine seiner persönlichen Lieblingsrollen. * Während der Dreharbeiten in Thailand entdeckte Bond-Darsteller Roger Moore eine Höhle voller Fledermäuse. Als diese aufgescheucht umherflatterten, konnte er sich eine Anspielung auf Christopher Lees Vergangenheit als Dracula nicht verkneifen und witzelte: »''Meister, sie erwarten Eure Befehle!« (»''Master, they are yours to command!«). Lee nahm den Scherz mit Humor auf. * Um den Film in der Tonight Show zu bewerben, hatte Christopher Lee ein Exemplar des Goldenen Colts im Gepäck. Dieses wurde am Flughafen von Los Angeles vom US-Zoll konfisziert. * Scaramangas futuristische, solarbetriebene Kanone feuert einen unsichtbaren Laserstrahl ab, was an sich wissenschaftlich korrekt ist, in diesem Fall jedoch daran liegt, dass dem Effekte-Team die finanziellen Mittel fehlten, den im Drehbuch beschriebenen “goldfarbenen Laserstrahl“ tatsächlich zu kreieren. * Neben Goldfinger (1964) und GoldenEye (1995) ist Der Mann mit dem goldenen Colt (1974) der zweite von inzwischen drei Bond-Filmen, die den Begriff “Gold“ im Titel tragen. Galerie ScaramangaSchläft.png|Scaramanga erwartet Anders Scaramanga.png|Scaramanga beseitigt Hai Fat ScaramangaVerfolgungsjagd.png|Scaramanga und Schnickschnack entkommen Bond ScaramangaTelefon.png|Scaramanga wird über Bonds Ankunft informiert ScaramangaWein.png|Scaramanga während des Essens ScaramangaSuchtBond.png|Scaramanga sucht nach Bond ScaramangaTod.png|Scaramanga wird von Bond erschossen lee-scara-promo-1.jpg|Publicity-Foto von Christopher Lee als Francisco Scaramanga scaramanga-promo.jpg|Publicity-Foto von Christopher Lee als Francisco Scaramanga en:Francisco Scaramanga Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Actionfilm-Schurke Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:James Bond-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Charismatisch Kategorie:Ehrenhaft Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Extravagant Kategorie:Auftragsmörder Kategorie:Geschäftsmann Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Oberschurke Kategorie:Reich Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Literaturbösewicht Kategorie:Titelfigur